The Angeltronic Captains
Angeltronics are a race made up of deceased animatrons. Most of them are enlisted in what is known as the Angeltronic Forces. They are sent on missions to undisclosed locations for an undisclosed purpose by the leader of the Forces, who is known simply as "FredDiety." Current Angeltronic characters include: Shadow Fredbear, Angeltronic Captain of Regiment 1 Shadow Fredbear is the leader of all the captains, and FredDiety's second in command. He is rarely sent on missions, as his role at the homefront is extremely prominent. He bears a striking resemblance to Freddy, but is a light purple. He is very serious, and gets frustrated if his mission is impeded. His choice weapon is a blast of pure energy. Like other angeltronics, he has several modes; however, he has not yet been shown to use any other than his default mode. Bairr, Angeltronic Captain of Regiment 2 Bairr is the second highest captain and the best friend of Alder. He is usually not sent on missions, as he is a higher captain and must guard the homefront at times such as when Shadow Fredbear is out on a mission. He is slightly different than the other angeltronics in that his mind seems to be set in layers. Each layer represents a different part of him, such as rage, intelligence, and so on. His consciousness is split into 8 layers in all. When he changes mindsets, the color of his eyes flicker, then change. He bears a striking resemblance to Bonnie, but is light blue. His choice weapon is a blast of electricity. Like other angeltronics, he has several modes; however, he has not yet been shown to use any other than his default mode. Alder, Angeltronic Captain of Regiment 3 Alder is one of the higher captains and the best friend of Bairr. He is sent on missions often, but can still sometimes be found at the homefront taking a break. He bears a striking resemblance to Foxy, but is fully repaired. He is cool and collected, but can easily be sent into an extreme rage. His choice weapon is a blast of fire. Like other angeltronics, he has several modes; however, he has not yet been shown to use any save his Phantom form on one occasion in Animatronic Factory. Shadow Golden Fredbear, Angeltronic Captain of Regiment 5 Shadow Golden Fredbear is the lowest captain. He goes on missions almost all the time, and is VERY rarely found at the homefront, usually eating a quick meal or catching a bit of sleep. He is less serious than the others, but deep down is very emotional due to his past, which he almost never shares. He bears a striking resemblance to Golden Freddy, but is a light brown. His choice weapon is a blast of light. Like other angeltronics, he has several modes. When in Desperation Mode, his costume changes color to a shining white. In this state, he is known as Light Golden Fredbear. When in Pendulum Mode, his costume changes color to a deep purple. In this state, he is evil and is known as Shadow Dark Fredbear. On one occasion, he has been shown to use his strongest form, which requires him to fight his own inner darkness in a one-on-one fight. If he fails, he is incapacitated for an indefinite amount of time; however, if he wins, he goes into Balance Mode, and his costume changes color to a shining gold. In this state, he is known as Light-Dark Fredbear.